


sun splashed waters

by Princex_N



Category: Free!
Genre: Autism, Autistic Haru, Drabble, Gen, Stimming, sensory processing disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He spends most of his time in the bath because it feels the best. Stimming comes easier when he's in the water, because the water is good for stimming.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun splashed waters

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched this show in literal ages but I started thinking about this kid the other day and decided that I had to write this fic regardless.

Haru considers water to be the most versatile element. That's why it's the best. 

He thinks it's interesting, how it changes. Everything about it changes. Usually Haru doesn't like changes, things that stay the same are the best, the easiest to deal with. 

Water is different. 

He likes the way it feels on his bare skin, but having to wear clothes that are damp makes his skin crawl and makes it difficult for him to breathe. He likes the way it feels in baths and pools, but he hates the way it hits him in drops during rain and showers. He likes the way it sounds in baths and pools, but the sound of the ocean easily becomes too much for him to deal with. Normally water dries off by itself fine if he isn't able to use a towel, but ocean water is unbearable when it evaporates off of him. 

It's weird. 

But for whatever reason, he doesn't mind it. 

Because no matter how much it changes, Haru always knows what to expect from it. No matter how it changes, water always stays the same. 

He spends most of his time in the bath because it feels the best. Stimming comes easier when he's in the water, because the water is good for stimming. 

Makoto tried to get him to use other things, tangles and key chains that he found online, and they were okay, but water is better. It's inconvenient if he has other things to do, like homework, but those kinds of things can be put off for later. 

What matters to him is the pressure of the water surrounding him. The way it muffles all of the painful noise in the air. The feeling of the surface tension beneath his palms. The sight of the light glinting off the surface. The sound of it slapping his skin or the sides of the tub. The way it mutes the sight and colors of his surroundings. The way it lacks an unusual scent or taste. 

Even if it's only his hand or his legs, Haru knows that the best feeling comes from being in water. 

That's all that matters to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com/)


End file.
